Potter's Wind
by Tsukune no Inugami
Summary: Harry Potter: Selected as the Fourth Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter is going to reveal his true-self and abilities. Read on as he rocks the entire Magical World as he shows that he's not somebody to be messed with. RW/HG/AD Bashing. Wind-based abilities Harry. Slight crossovers for techniques
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling nor anything else that shall appear in this story! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

**(Bold print is parts I have taken from the book, as such I don't own them. So don't bother me)**

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Harry James Potter, a fourteen-year-old student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat outside near the Black Lake contemplating the recent events of his already shitting life. Over the past eight hours, he had once again gone from being the school's most revered celebrity to the school's most hated student since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire thus making him the unofficial Fourth Triwizard Tournament Champion.

The result had the Ravenclaw students wanting to know how he had cheated an ancient and powerful object, the Hufflepuff students up in rage over the fact that they considered his involvement stealing Cedric Diggory's glory, the Slytherin students were just going along for the fun to be able to make Harry's life difficult without getting in trouble with the other students and the Gryffindor students, the so-called noble and courageous House, had turned on him faster than they had in his second year when he had been revealed as a Parselmouth except for a few people.

Even his so-called best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald "Ron" Weasley, had turned on him calling a Dark Wizard in training as well as spoiled, selfish and arrogant that he needed to be in the spotlight year after year. Not that the fact they turned on him was actually a surprise, Harry had always known that Hermione was just his friend to elevate her status as a Muggle-born, whom would be able to claim that she was the best friend of the Boy Who Lived, and Ron was just with him to gain the fame and future easy life from claiming that he was the Boy Who Lived's best friend. He hadn't recieved any responses from Remus or Sirius, as such he had quickly given up on them as well.

The Boy Who Lived shook his head as bored green eyes looked out across the Black Lake. _'Goes to show them that they never even realized that they had just never known the real me.'_ he thought to himself. As a boy living at the Dursley's, Harry had never had any friends due to them spreading vicious rumors of himself being a criminal and Dudley bullying any other kids that showed interest in being his friend. As such, he grew to close off the people around him and valued his freedom above everything and not wanting to be contained he just wanted to be able to fly freely like the wind.

But that had changed on his eleventh birthday, when he was told of his parents true death and that he was a famous wizard for something that he had survived at only the tender age of one. As such, he created a mask to hide his confidence and abilities to portray himself as a meek, average boy just wanting to go through like making friends.

Nobody had stood up for him, not even the teachers who seemed to be just looking in the other direction when he would be harassed in their classes except for Snape who was going the extra mile to attempt to make his life a living hell. Not that this had really bothered him, Harry had put up with the same shit back in his school days before coming to Hogwarts where both teachers and students found joy in making fun of him.

Green eyes snapped open just as he shot into the air, a wide grin on his face as he felt the joy of being able to fly through the air by using his manipulation of the wind. The fourteen-year-old did twists and turns as he flew over the Black Lake going as fast as the wind was going, he skimmed the top of the water with his hand and flew higher playing with the giant squid as it swung at him lightly with a tentacle.

The black haired teenager landed silently back on the grass before walking back up to the castle, his body completely relaxed with his hands stuffed into his pockets, and never noticed the figure that was hiding behind a tree watching him.

* * *

It was only a week later, that everybody had noticed a distinct change in Harry's personality and the fact that he didn't respond to any taunts by the Slytherins or anybody else. Harry, now that he dropped his mask, was walking around casually ignoring any taunts and his hair constantly seemingly blowing in the wind even indoors; he would weave through crowds of students with ease and had an air of indifference that flowed off his body.

Harry was currently in Potions class, working on his antidote that they were to be making when there was a knock on the door to the Potion's classroom door, and spared a glance upwards to see the familiar mousey boy who peered through the door. "Yes?" Snape said curtly, looking at Colin Creevey.

"Please, sir. I'm suppose to take Harry Potter upstairs." the greasy haired man looked down his hooked nose at the third year.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have to go, I think they want to take photographs..."

Harry groaned mentally not bothering to look up from his work to glance at his classmates.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Colin. "All the champions..."

"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked through the Slytherin desks, POTTER STINKS flashed at him from every direction but he just ignored them in favor of leaving the room.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin, starting to speak the moment Harry had closed the dungeon door behind him. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

Harry looked down at the third year, who seemed to be one his more advent supporters, and closed his eyes feeling his hair blow in the wind as he calmed down. "Not really, Colin." he spoke, bored. "All I wanted was to have a year where I could just relax in peace without having to worry about something dangerous or the school lynching me for something out of my control. But anyway what do they want the photographs for, Colin?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think!"

"Great," said Harry in a dull tone. "Exactly what I need. More publicity."

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room.

Harry knocked on the door and entered without waiting to be told; **the room was a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.**

**Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.**

**Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward. "Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come.. . nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"**

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated with a raised eyebrow.

**"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."**

**"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.**

**Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.**

**"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of color?"**

**"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Harry has no objection?"**

"Actua-" said Harry, only to be cut off by the woman.

**"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door. "We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see . . . ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."**

**It was a broom cupboard.** Harry stared at her with a face that said he was wondering if he was going to have to scream for an adult.

**"Come along, dear - that's right - lovely," said Rita Skeeter again, perching herself precariously upon an upturned bucket, pushing Harry down onto a cardboard box, and closing the door, throwing them into darkness. "Let's see now. ."**

**She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into midair, so that they could see what they were doing.**

**"You won't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally. .."**

**"A what?" said** **Harry**, wondering what the hell was a Quick-Quotes Quill.

**Rita Skeeter's smile widened. Harry counted three gold teeth. She reached again into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid-green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out between them on a crate of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.**

**"Testing. . . my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."**

**Harry looked down quickly at the quill. The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment: Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations -**

**"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, yet again, and she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Now she leaned toward Harry and said, "So, Harry... what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"**

"Hn." Harry grunted as he took a look at the quill, which even though he had just grunted **it was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake he could make out a fresh sentence:**

**An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes -**

**"Ignore the quill, Harry," said Rita Skeeter firmly. Reluctantly Harry looked up at her instead. "Now - why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry?"**

**"I didn't." said Harry. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."**

**Rita Skeeter raised one heavily penciled eyebrow. "Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers hove a rebel."**

"I didn't enter." Harry repeated.

**"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter. "Excited? Nervous?"**

Harry looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow and gave a shrug at the question. "Don't really know yet." he said, making the woman raise her penciled eyebrow once again.

**"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"**

"Not really." He shrugged dismissively, grinning mentally at her annoyance from his short answers.

**The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating.**

**"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"**

"It fucked up my life." he muttered under his breath, low enough that she couldn't hear it.

**"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because - "**

**"I didn't enter." said Harry, starting to feel irritated.**

**"Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over him.**

**"No." said** **Harry**, not wanting to talk about hearing his parents voices when near Dementors.

**"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"**

**Harry was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. Frowning, he avoided her gaze and hooked down at words the quill had just written: **

**Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he** **ca-**

Harry growled and suddenly the quill was sliced in half sentence, making Rita Skeeter jump in shock. Before she could speak, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open. Harry looked around, blinking in the bright light. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at both of them, squashed into the cupboard.

**"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight - but Harry noticed that the remains of her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished from the box of Magical Mess Remover, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag. "How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out one of her hands. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"**

**"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."**

**Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed. "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -"**

**"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."**

Harry gave the man a short nod and left the cupboard, not wanting to be near the man at all. **The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down quickly next to Cedric, hooking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, which seemed to be a new one, and place it once more on the parchment.**

**"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to make sure that they are in good condition before the tournament."**

**Harry hooked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry had met Mr. Ollivander before - he was the wand-maker from whom Harry had bought his own wand over three years ago in Diagon Alley.**

**"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.**

**Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.**

**"Hmm..." he said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.**

**"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches... inflexible.. rosewood... and containing... dear me..."**

"And hair from the head of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmother's."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the information that she had veela blood in her, which now that he thought about made sense with the fact of her strange appeal to the opposite gender.

**"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if this suits you.."**

**Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.**

**"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."**

**Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.**

Harry tuned out the conversation, not really caring about what they had for wands and concentrated on the small breeze in the room letting the wind blow through his hair relaxing him from earlier.

"Mr... Potter?" he blinked and looked up to find that he was being stared at by everybody and realized it was his turn, he got up and walked over to Ollivander to hold out his wand. "**Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."**

Harry could remember too, as he remembered the man going on about how its twin was that of Voldemort's own wand and he couldn't really bring it to himself to actually care about the relation of the wands. Ollivander spent a much longer time examining Harry's wand than anyone else's wand. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

Harry didn't even wait to hear the rest and he vanished out the door moving quickly towards the place he had stayed at for the past couple of weeks; the fourteen-year-old soon found himself entering a hidden room that he had found. The black haired boy stripped out of his clothes and collapsed onto the soft mattress with a thump, and soon felt his eyes drifting shut into the world of sleep as he dreamed of flying through the wind.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

**Author's Note:** Okay here's another story that I was working on. Hope you like and yes I do know that the majority of this story was copied so don't bother flaming me if you're just going to complain about that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Ugh..." Harry groaned as he was awaken to the sound of a shrill beeping and rolled over to slap the sound only to yelp as he went right onto the floor. "Fuck!" He grabbed his wand and cancelled the alarm charm and sighed in relief of the quietness.

"Master Harry awake now?" a high squeaky voice spoke from behind him, making him jump and turn around only to breathe in slight annoyance. There standing behind him was Dobby, dressed in what was a karate uniform fitting his small body. "Dobby was about to wake Master Harry as it's time for breakfast."

The black haired boy nodded his head. "Yeah, just let me shower and get dressed real quick." He grumbled as he headed towards the door that had appeared from mid-air and turned on the water before stripping and getting in. He allowed the hot water to run over, thinking that he was glad that Dobby showed him this room, flattening his hair and quickly washed up before getting out to dry off; he then got dressed in clothes that were different from the Hogwarts standard boy's uniform and looked at his reflection.

Harry looked fairly tall, which was a pleasing thing to him that he had finally grown, lean-built young man with peach-colored skin and indifferent green eyes. His hair was still the same messy, short black hair, which was rather spiky and the forelocks of his hair were concealed because of the bandanna on his head, which was purple that covered his lightning-bolt scar. His most distinctive features are his sideburns, which are rather long and nearly go down to the bottom of his chin. His attire consisted of brown jeans with white sneakers, a slightly baggy long-sleeved black V-necked shirt and gray wrist-warmers that had a zipper on them.

Harry nodded in happiness and left to go down to the Great Hall, hands stuffed into his pockets and hair ruffling in a non-existent breeze, and walked through the doors to the Hall as it fell into silence. The Boy Who Lived plopped onto the very last seat at the end of the Gryffindor table before piling some food on his plate to start eating his breakfast; as the last Potter ate he felt like people were watching him and tilted his head to look around.

"What?" he asked, bored at the many students glaring at him like he was the second coming of Voldemort or like he killed their pet. As they continued staring, Harry felt the wind shift behind him and he tilted his head to the side just as a gray-colored spell slammed into the table vanishing on contact. "Poor aim there, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy family, glared at Harry with his stormy-gray eyes. "You think you're so great, Potter?" the platinum-blond boy sneered at his rival, who just regarded him with indifferent green eyes as he took a bite of his eggs. "Well, the Golden Boy's not so golden now. Not even your friends stood by you, they think the same as us: that you are nothing but an attention, seeking glory hog."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy and let out tiny smirk cross his face. "So? You mistake me for somebody for somebody who actually cares, Malfoy." he commented casually, making everybody look at him in shock while the two people stared at him.

Said two people paled rapidly as Harry made those statements and their fellow students looked at them in shock. "Bu- but don't you feel betrayed by their actions towards?" Malfoy stammered, as his attempt to upset the other boy wasn't working.

"Hn." the green eyed teenager grunted before getting up to leave the Great Hall, only to be stopped by McGongall who was staring at him with her usual stern expression on her face. "Hm?"

"Why are you not dressed in your school uniform, Potter?" the Transfiguration professor questioned, her lips thinned tightly.

"Should I?" he asked, making her look at him surprised while students watched the confrontation closely. "Why should I be forced to wear the uniform of a school that I won't even be representing?"

"What do you mean you won't be representing Hogwarts?" the witch demanded.

Harry looked at her with a bored, almost condescending look in his eyes. "Why should I, the unofficial and uncaring Champion, represent a school that already has a Champion? Or maybe I should ask this, why should I represent a school that has done nothing but ridicule and harass me since my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire?"

McGonagall opened her mouth only to freeze when she realized that he was correct in his words and could only watch as he turned around before walking out of Great Hall. "Get to your classes!" she snapped at the watching students sending them scurrying away to their classes.

Harry's routine of waking up, eating then going to class and sleeping continued for days until it was the day of the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament; Harry was at the moment leaning on the early morning grass near the Black Lake with his hands underneath his head and his eyes closed allowing the wind to sooth his sore body from his late minute training.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now… you have to get ready for your first task." the strict voice of McGonagall coming from above his resting position.

"Hn." he grunted as he rolled into a seating position before climbing to his feet and sticking his hands into his pockets of his brown jeans. "Lead the way."

Together the duo made their way toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a large tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions." said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice. "And wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there… he'll be telling you the - the procedure..."

Harry ignored the rest of her words as he pushed open the curtains and walked into the tent. Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy.

Viktor Krum looked even grumpier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. When Harry entered, Cedric gave him a small smile, which Harry returned, feeling the muscles in his face working rather hard, as though they had forgotten how to do it.

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around. Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Harry raised an eyebrow at their confident expressions and slowly start to feel like the others already knew what the task would be involving.

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking… Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then – it seemed like about a second later to Harry - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon that had the number two around its neck And Harry knew then by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming. The same held true for Krum. He pulled out a scarlet dragon. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came with a blueish-gray dragon, the number one tied around its neck.

Letting his frown make an appearance, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the last dragon that had the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs. He searched his memories from the time he researched the various types of dragons and reconized it as the Hungarian Horntail.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry… could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"No." Harry stated firmly as he looked down at the miniature creäture of the one he'd have to be facing; as soon as he was aware of Bagman leaving the boy turned to his older opponents. "So I thought this was supposed to be about school unity and fairness? What a load of shit." He turned around and sat cross-legged as he focused on what he'd have to do before coming to realization that he'd have to finally show his ability.

It wasn't that he had thought that he would never have to actually show his true ability, and he was glad that now he could finally fly through the air without a hint of worry. So he sat cross-legged and focused on listening to the wind's movement outside the tent, his focus fading from the other Champions as one-by-one they were forced to face their dragons, and in what felt like only minutes Harry could hear his name being called to come out.

The teenager stood up, hands in his pockets, to walk out of the tent and past the enclosed fence to see the hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been placed there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't really give a care. It was time to do what he had to do... to fly. He walked out more until he was a good fifteen feet away from the dragon and stared at it, he could feel the anticipation building and the wind shifting and blowing faster and faster as he gathered it around himself.

"Come on... let's play." he muttered, loudly enough for the dragon to hear and roar out in her acknowledgement as it swung at him with her spiked tail as it grew closer and closer just before he shoot upwards in a burst of wind.

The crowd screamed in shock and horror as he seemed to vanish only to gasp in awe as he appeared floating in mid-air laying on his back casually. The Horntail seemed to get angrier and roared out a torrent of flames that shoot towards Harry, whom only gave a smirk. "**Wind Wall**." as soon as he spoke, the flames seemed to slam into what looked to be a wall of harden and reinforced wind.

Then in a burst of wind, Harry flew through the air as the crowd screamed as he swerved around swipes by the creature's dangerous tail and some bursts of fire from the dragon's maw; he couldn't help but let out the burst of laughter as he taunted and played with the creature as he listened to Bagman talking.

"Look at Potter fly without the use of even a broomstick! He seems to be playing with the creature and... oh my! He now appears to be laughing in enjoyment..."

The fourteen-year-old decided that he had enough fun and in another burst of wind he snatched the egg and landed at the entrance to head towards the hospital tent.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Harry walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried. "Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; he could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's body, talking furiously all the while. "Last year Dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next?"

"Hn." he grunted at her question and was glad when she left after telling him it was remarkable that he wasn't injured. Harry leaned back against the bed he was sitting on and closed his eyes again when he heard the flap being pushed aside making him have to look up where he saw two people he didn't want to see. "What do you two want?"

"Harry." Hermione Granger started to move forward only to freeze at his stormy green gaze. "We just wanted to apologize and be friends again."

Ron Weasley stepped forward. "Yeah, mate. We think somebody is trying to kill you by entering." the red-head nodded as if it made everything okay.

"Friends?" Harry raised a black eyebrow, as he stood up with the wind seemingly blowing around him. "You two were never my friends. I have always known that Hermione was just his friend to elevate her status as a Muggle-born, whom would be able to claim that she was the best friend of the Boy Who Lived, and Ron was just with me to gain the fame and future easy life from claiming that he was the Boy Who Lived's best friend."

The duo froze in shock at his words and stuttered. "Wha- what do you mean?" Hermione stammered, her eyes shifting as if she was trying to come up with something.

"Yeah, mate." Ron chirped in. "Don't be ridicul-"

"Shut up." he interrupted, making the Weasley's mouth snap shut. "I've known this since first year. I'm glad this happened because I was finally able to rid myself of you two idiots. So now I have to say only this to you idiots. Good-bye." With that said, Harry stood up and left the tent holding his egg underneath his right arm before heading up to the Room of Requirements.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

**Author Note: So here's the second chapter finally and I hope you guys and girls enjoy it!**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

* * *

Harry laid on his back in the Room of Requirement, resting as he re-read the Daily Prophet's latest paper:

**BOY WHO LIVED'S FRIENDS NOT REALLY?  
by Rita Skeeter**

**After the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, where the youngest champion Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived out flown a dragon without the aid of a broom stick, I happened to overhear a confrontation between Mister Potter with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. This reporter listened as the duo tried to apologize with Mister Potter only for the Boy Who Lived to vemently deny their apologies and tell them that he knew that they were only with him to aide their futures by claiming friendship with the famous Harry Potter...**

Harry snorted, as it went on about how Rita went into Weasley and Granger's personal lives, not really caring except that his confrontation being printed about was that now both of them were pariahs of the Gryffindor House and school, whom were now trying to make nice with him. "Morons." he grumbled, tossing the paper in the air as it was seemingly shredded by multiple wind blades into confetti, and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

A week after the First Task, found Harry sitting in the Great Hall at the end of the Gryffindor House table with his head laying in his arms and resting his eyes when he heard the familiar sound of beating wings in the air. Green eyes opened a bit just in time to watch Hedwig land gracefully in front of him, the snowy owl staring at him with her intelligent, motherly eyes. "Morning, Hedwig." He greeted, a small warm smile on his face at his familiar. "How are you this morning?"

Hedwig gave a dignified hoot at him, sharp amber eyes looking him over and stopping at his messy hair; the owl hopped over to get closer and proceeded to pull at his hair seemingly trying to make it a little neater. Harry gave a chuckle at her actions and close his eyes again, to the relaxing sensation of his owl's mothering, only to be pulled from his relaxation again but this time as the wind shifted to blow in his direction and the smell of putrid, bitter smell filling his nostrils making him look up to see the angry visage of Argus Filch.

"The Headmaster would like to see you." the squib growled at Harry, making him grunt and close his eyes before getting up to follow the man with Hedwig hopping onto his shoulder proudly. The caretaker led the way through the castle to the stone gargoyles that guarded the stairs to the Headmaster's office. "Blood Pops." The gargoyle stepped to the side, revealing the twisting staircase as Filch left to go back to his office muttering about rude, little brats.

"Hn." Harry grunted, stratching Hedwig's beak absently and started up the stairs with a hand in his pockets casually. "Guy needs to at least get laid, huh Hedwig?" The snowy owl letting out a hoot of agreement, and the duo soon came to the office door before knocking on the door sharply waiting for an answer.

"Come in, my dear boy." the aged voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke, from behind the closed door that was pushed open to reveal the office filled with strange objects of various things. "Sit, sit, Harry." Hedwig let out an annoyed hoot at being ignored by the old man. "Of course, you as well Hedwig."

The black haired Wind user moved to the comfy chair in front of the large wooden desk and plopped down into it, Hedwig fluttering onto the arm-rest as Harry stroked her feathers. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Harry asked, looking at the twinkling blue eyes and feeling a brush in his mind only for the brush to be swept away in a mental storm of wind.

Dumbledore's blue eyes widened momentarily before regaining their twinkle and he steppled his fingers on his desk. "Yes, I was wondering if you would care to share with me how you managed to do that amazing display of Air Manipulation against the dragon." the aged wizard questioned, getting a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"I'm sorry but that information is a secret on how I did it, where I learned it and anything else to do with it." Harry spoke, looking at Dumbledore, his green eyes looking hard at him.

"Come now, my dear boy, such information should not be kept secret. I only wish for your well-being and to make sure you don't go stray into the dark." Dumbledore tried, his voice seemingly disappointed and hurt but an undertone of irritation at being denied.

A look of annoyance now crossed Harry's face, a scowl twisting on his lips. "Go stray?" he repeated. "No, I know what you really meant by that. You just want to make sure that your Golden Boy hasn't been growing stronger without your assistance to make it look like you've been training the Boy Who Lived. You see, I'm not a stupid, naive little fourteen-year-old amazed by your great defeat over Grindelwald and being the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. I know all about how you were the one to place me with the Dursleys leaving me to experience belittles from my relatives, nasty rumors that they've spread along with Dudley beating on me and making sure I had nobody. It's not that hard to find stuff out when you know where to look, plus Hagrid talks when drunk; I also know that you've been secretly testing and trying to train me through my years. So if I haven't made myself clear yet, let me make this simple for your adle old brain. I am not, nor have I ever or will be your dear boy."

Dumbledore sat there behind his desk in shock that Harry knew about his manipulations. "Harry-" the man was cutoff by the Boy Who Lived sharply.

"You also don't have the right to call me Harry. It's Mister Potter, to you, Headmaster." the teenager said, coldly to Dumbledore and stood up Hedwig on his shoulder again glaring at the old man with her amber eyes, and turned to leave only to pause at the door. "Or you can adress me as something a little more befitting like... Lord Potter, maybe?"

The sound of Dumbledore gasping in shock and then the door slamming shut made Harry smirk in victory. "Now, time for class." he walked away, whistling a tune with Hedwig bobbing her head along with the beat.

* * *

"Potter! Pay attention!" McGonagall's voice snapped, making said teenager grunt as he lifted his head to look at the gray haired woman; it was close to the end of the Transfiguration class and Harry was laying his head on his desk sleeping without a care. "Now that Potter has finally decided to wake up, I shall tell what I need to before the end of class. The Yule Ball is approaching a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"

Harry didn't need to lift his head, nor to feel the wind, to know that the majority of girls in the class were now looking at him with determination in their eyes. _'You cannot kill fangirls... You cannot kill fangirls... You cannot kill fangirls... Besides I don't have anywhere to hide the bodies and they might give the squid indegestation.'_ he grumbled mentally.

"Dress robes will be worn." Professor McGonagall continued. "And the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then..." Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender Brown let out a hard giggle, Harry also had to stiffle the chuckle in his lips at the thought of the hardass, Deputy Headmistress letting her hair down.

"But that does NOT mean." Professor McGonagall went on. "That we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders. Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter - a word, if you please."

Grimacing Harry just kept sitting so he was out of the mass of rushing to the door and looked boredly at his teacher. "Yes?" he yawned, hand covering his mouth.

Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said. "Potter, the champions and their partners -"

"What partners?" said Harry, interrupted the woman, with a raised eyebrow.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter." she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

"Sorry don't dance at all."

"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing." he said.

"It is traditional." said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

Harry looked at the Transfiguration teacher with calm, green eyes before he spoke. "You seem to be still under the impression that I'm a Hogwarts champion. Like I told you before the First Task, I represent myself and only myself not a school of backstabbers and traitors." He then stood up and walked out of the room, hand in his pocket while his other held his back over his shoulder.

Later after dinner, Harry was in his usual spot near the Black Lake sending soothing and gentle breezes towards the giant squid's tentacles as they swayed seemingly loving the breeze. The black haired teenager could feel the presence of somebody near him, as the wind was blowing gently around the person's body telling him it was a girl, and sighed deciding to get it over with. "You can come out now, I know you're there!" He called out, looking over to watch as the person stepped out from behind a tree.

The girl looked to be about his age, give or take a year; she was about 5'5" with long, dirty-blonde curly hair that was pulled in a loose ponytail and showed her protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She was dressed in the standard female uniform that consisted of a knee-length gray plaid skirt with a gray long-sleeved sweater worn a white blouse and a blue with black tie being shown, knee-length gray socks and black shoes. She also had raddish earrings and a bottle-cork necklace **(If you don't know who this is, I will find and make you read the books)**. All together she was very pretty, plus she got points for not staring at him like he was a side-show freak.

"Hello, Mister Wind Elemental." the girl spoke, her tone as if she was dreaming.

Harry raised an eyebrow at being called an Elemental. "Hey, yourself, stalker girl." he commented casually, noting the girl just giving a small hum in agreement. "So... did you need something?"

The blonde just sat down on the grass next to him and looked at the swaying tentacles of the squid. "You're very different than what others say about you." the girl commented, Harry just grunting.

"Got a name or should I just call you, blondie?"

"Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood." the girl, Luna, said smiling at him. "And you are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and secretly a Wind Elemental in human form."

Harry raised his eyebrow again at her saying that and was about to say something when a piercing high-pitched voice spoke.

"Get away from Harry, Loony." Harry looked over to see Romilda Vance from Gryffindor walking towards him with a sneer at Luna, and an attempt at a sultry look towards him only making her look contispated. "Hi, Harry."

"Fuck off, Vance." he growled, tired of the fangirl following him everywhere trying to get him to take her to the Yule Ball even though he's said no numerous times.

"Come on, Harry, don't be like that." Vance spoke, sweetly her voice making Harry wince at it. "I was just coming to see if you knew what color of your dress robes would be so that we matched."

Harry growled irritated and looked at Luna, who was now looking at the grass sadly. "Sorry, but I'm already going to the Ball with Luna here." he smirked, at both girls' expressions of shock and anger (Vance). "So I'm afraid that you'll just have to go and fuck off." The duo watched as the third year Gryffindor stomped away in anger before he turned to look at Luna, whom was staring at him strangely. "So how about it, Luna? Want to go the Yule Ball with a Wind Elemental?"

The Ravenclaw stared at the boy, whom was now grinning at her kindly, and let a real, non-dreamy smile grace her lips. "Of course, Harry." she said and then they fell into silence watching the squid's tentacles.

* * *

Christmas Day soon came and everybody was getting ready in preparation for the Yule Ball, word soon spread about Harry going to the Ball with Luna "Loony" Lovegood from Ravenclaw and people were once again whispering about what Harry could see in the blonde haired Ravenclaw. Harry was currently standing in the RoR looking at his reflection in a full-length mirror; he had changed out his purple bandanna for a black one and was wearing a simple black suit accompanied by a white shirt and solid black tie, and was completed by a simple pair of black leather shoes and a light-colored belt.

The Boy Who Lived nodded and headed out down to the Great Hall doors where he saw Fleur, dressed in robes of silver-gray satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder making him turn around to see Luna, her dirty-blonde hair in a complicated looking braided bun, and dressed in a beautiful gown of blue with patterns that looked to be wind moving around it. "Like it? The dress was my mother's and I added the pattern." she smiled, shyly.

"Looks beautiful, Luna." Harry commented with a smile before looking around.

He saw that Krum was at the front of the Dumstrang party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know nor really care about. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called. "Champions over here, please!"

Harry and Luna walked over, standing in line with the rest of the champions. Harry looked over Krum's date and raised an eyebrow as he recognized that it was Granger. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back.

The bookworm noticed Harry looking at her and waved, only getting a scowl and him turning away from her to Luna. Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Dumbledore smiled happily, something that twitched at the sight of Harry, as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like anger as he watched Krum and Granger draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students and looking stupid for it; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Harry noticed, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley, brown-noser professional.

Harry ignored Percy pointly trying to him to sit next to the Weasley and sat down at the end of table with Luna next to him; he watched as people spoke their choices and decided on fried chicken and mashed potatoes, Luna choosing the same only with corn as well. The night went on with Harry having a great time dancing with Luna, ignoring the various people gawking at them and even messing with girls by manipulating the wind into a solid hand with they danced with their dates making the boys get slapped, something Luna found funny as he had her point out the ones who teased and picked on her the most.

The night soon came to an end as people started to leave to go to bed, Harry escorted Luna to the Ravenclaw dormitory and was given a kiss on the cheek from the girl. "Thank you, Harry." the blonde girl then entered her dorm, leaving Harry outside with a smirk that stayed on his face until he was back in the RoR laying in his bed.

"Maybe dancing isn't so bad." he muttered, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author Note: **Now before people complain, yes I know I basically skipped over the Yule Ball but that was for two reasons: 1 I can't write dancing scenes and 2 I wanted to get this over with. Hope you enjoyed it.

Flamers will be taken out back with a clown, two buckets of fried chicken and vegetable oil. Let your mind work it out what it will be used for. *Insert evil insane laughter!*

R & R


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

* * *

A week had passed after the Yule Ball, and Harry could be found laying on his back near the Black Lake with Luna sitting next to him reading the Quibbler upside down. The strange blonde girl had kept coming out and hanging out with the Wind user, not that he really minded as she was a happy choice other than his other choices of company, sometimes she would help him come up with new uses for his wind manipulation like launching blasts of wind that act as blades or even reflecting the light in order to camouflage himself.

The green eyed fourteen-year-old yawned in boredom, and closed his eyes allowing the steady wind blow across his face. "So what's new, Luna?" he asked, curious about the blonde thirteen-year-old.

The dreamy eyed Ravenclaw looked at the, in her mind, Wind Elemental. "Nothing really. People keep taking my things and hide them, as usual. So I spend time looking for them." Luna said serenely, going back to her magazine. "But they'll appear back soon, so I don't really mind it." Although she said this normally, Harry could hear the underlying hurt in her voice from his years living with the Dursleys and their cruelty; scowling Harry got up swiftly making Luna look at him as he pulled her up. "Harry? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." the Boy Who Lived grunted, walking briskly towards the Great Hall where he shoved open the doors and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. "Where are they?" He stopped in front of Cho Chang, who looked at the black haired boy in surprise.

"Where are what?" the prefect asked, confused for a second before noticing Luna behind Harry. The Asian girl's eyes flashed with annoyance briefly but hiding it, although he still saw it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry's scowl deepened at her attempt to play dumb, and allowed a hard blast of wind to slam into Cho. "Don't think that I am stupid." he growled, eyes flashing angrily. "I'm referring to the fact that you lot like to take Luna's things and hide them."

"Oi! What gives you the rig-" the Ravenclaw boy was interrupted by a shove of wind that send him tumbling over onto his ass.

"Don't fucking talk, dumbass." was heard from Harry, the staff rapidly moving towards the scene hoping to stop Harry, not looking away from Cho.

"Mister Potter! What on earth are you doing?!" McGonagall demanded as she was the first one to arrive behind him. "Explain why you've assaulted these two!"

Harry glanced up at the Transfiguration teacher before turning back to Cho. "It would seem that the Ravenclaws like to steal and hide things from those who are different than them." the boy said, Flitwick gasping at the words.

"Explain please, Mister Potter." the Charms teacher ordered.

Harry gestured for Luna to tell the diminutive man everything, so the protuberant eyed girl did so and soon she finished her story. "Now, I want Luna's things in her arms in ten minutes or else I will show you all what I can do with my power." Harry scowled, raising a wind-clad arm menacingly. There was a scramble as some of the Ravenclaws rushed to get the blonde thirteen-year-old's possessions and bring them to the Great Hall, soon Luna's arms were full of books, socks and a unique moon-shaped necklace.

Flitwick watched in horror as his Ravenclaw students filled up the arms of another fellow House member. "Those who were responsible for taking Miss Lovegood's belongings are to report to my office for two months of detention starting to night." the diminutive Charms Professor ordered, staring sternly at their faces before smiling at Harry. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mister Potter."

Harry gave the short man a nod and then fixed his cold green eyes on the entire Great Hall this time. "Let's make something clear... if I hear the slightness news of Luna being harassed by anymore students, then I will find out and I won't be as nice next time." he spoke, the words oozing with hidden power and a small wind storm around his body ruffling his clothes and hair, and quickly gets nervous nods from the students. "Good. Let's go, Luna."

"Bye!" Luna chirps happily, as she follows the fourteen-year-old Wind user out of the Hall and then places a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

"Yo- you're welcome, Luna." stammered Harry, not use to being kissed by pretty girls, and shook his head to clear it. "Let's go put this stuff back in your trunk, huh?"

* * *

A month passed with Harry making no progress with his golden egg, although he had been seeing Krum swimming in the Black Lake, and quite frankly he was getting really sick of the screeching every time he open the thing. Luckily he caught a break when he overheard Cedric muttering in the hallway about what things live in the lake, and what couldn't sing out of water. "Water, huh?" the black haired teenager muttered to himself, dropping the reflected light around him, and turned to head back to the RoR.

As he reached the RoR, the door appeared as if knowing his approach and he entered in with his mind asking for a small pool as he stripped off his upper clothing; Harry then approached the pool with the golden egg as he placed the object into the water and opened it this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words he couldn't distinguish through the water.

Frowning as he strained his ears to listen only to fail and decided to place his head beneath the water and heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to him from the open egg in his hands:

_**"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour- the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"**_

Harry pulled his head from the water and breathed as he thought about the water automatically figuring that they would have to go into the Black Lake and wondered if there was anything in the lake besides the giant squid.

THUD!

The sound of something hitting made him look at the small table to see a book, which he picked up and read the title: _HOGWARTS CREATURES FOR DUMMIES. _"Getting a humor now, aren't we?" he asked sarcastically to the ever changing room before grabbing the book to flip through before stopping at the page that had the photograph of a creature with webbed fingers and toes while holding a spear. "Merpeople, huh?"

A hour later, found the Boy Who Lived holding his hands behind his head, as he leaned back in his chair. He had been thinking on how in the world he would be able to for one: hold his breath underwater for an hour, two: who or what would be taken from him and third: how on fucking earth will he be able to utilize his wind powers in the lake.

"Fuck this shit." muttered Harry, pushing away from the small desk and walked down into the Great Hall to eat his dinner. As he walked, he thought about how he'd be able to breathe in the water and the most he could think was by using his own variation of the Bubble-Head Charm that he had read about, only he would use a pure sphere of condensed air around his body something he would have to train in working with.

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay before people start to spam about how short this chapter is, I will to my best to make the next one longer to involve the Second Task and possibly a confrontation between Harry and Remus and Sirius. Now many are asking if Harry will be paired with Luna but I was thinking that instead she'll be like a little sister to him.

Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

* * *

Harry found himself, spending the night before the Second Task, relaxing in the Room of Requirement with his hands underneath his head. He had no idea where Luna was after she had been pulled aside by Flitwick, the small professor had just told him that the girl was required for something, and it made the green eyed teenager a little suspicious.

As he thought about this, he never noticed as he drifted off to sleep until he was awaken next morning by a worried Dobby. "Master Harry! Master Harry must wake up! The Second Task starts in ten minutes and Master Harry must go into the lake and find Miss Luna!" the former Malfoy house-elf cried, shaking the sleeping boy.

"Huh? Wha-" grunted Harry as he woke up to the shaking of the elf and stared at him through half-lidded dazed eyes. "Dobby? Wha's wrong?"

"Master Harry must save Miss Luna from the lake!"

Harry's daze vanished at the name of the girl, who he was beginning to see as a surrogate little sister. "What, Dobby? Are you sure of this?!" he demanded, feeling his fuse grow short at the little guy's erratic nod.

"Dobby is quite sure, sir!" said the elf earnestly. "Dobby hears things, sir, he is a house-elf, he goes all over the castle as he lights the fires and mops the floors. Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staffroom, talking about the next task... Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose Miss Luna!"

Moving quickly Harry got dressed in a pair of swim-trunks and a thin muscle-shirt. "Don't worry, I'll get Luna." the teenager promised, just before leaving the room with a cold look in his green eyes.

The seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Harry walk down the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold draped table at the water's edge. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were beside the judges' table, watching Harry move toward them.

"I'm here, so let's get started." he spoke, lowly but the wind shifted loudly in response to his anger at Luna being in danger.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

Harry looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges' table as it seemed that Mister Crouch had failed to turn up once again. "Piss off, Weasley." he grunted, reigning in his power causing the furious winds to die down. "I'm here now, that's all that matters unless my friend is injured and if that's the case than what I will do won't be pretty."

"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, who interrupted Percy's response and was looking intensely relieved to see Harry. "Let him catch his breath!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, as if the old man knew something that the Wind user didn't, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime didn't look at all pleased to see him… it was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had thought he wasn't going to turn up. Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready.

"All right. Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, I do know so buzz off." was the grunted reply, as Harry shucked his shirt off his torso revealing his lean-muscled build to everybody making some of the girls in the crowd squeal at the sight.

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said. "_Sonorus!"_ and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry meanwhile stood there concentrating hard as what he was about to was something he had never done before. The wind quickly begun to pick up speed, sweat started to gather on the teenager's chest and back, spreading his arms out to his sides he gathered massive amounts of wind to his arms and hands.

**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"*** the Boy Who Lived's shouted, just as he slammed his hands together causing the built up wind to shoot at the water throwing it, and the other Champions, to the sides to reveal the bottom of the lake and the hanging forms of the Champions' hostages.

Then with a hard push off of the ground, Harry rocketed towards Luna's hanging form just as the water begun to crash down around him and various merpeople aiming their weapons at the black haired boy. _'Fuck! Knew I should of tested that move out more!'_ Harry yelled in his head, just as he grabbed the dirty-blonde third year and shot up out of the now back to normal water.

It was with a loud splash, the duo left the water and hovered in the air as Luna began to awaken from her sleep. "Wow, the nargles don't seem to be able to get up this high!" the girl said, her tone as if everything was normal and they weren't almost fifty feet in the air.

"Heh, good to see you're as normal as ever, Luna."

Said Ravenclaw just looked up at him and smiled her usual dreamy smile before looking around curiously. "Shouldn't we be going down now?"

Harry nodded slightly and shoot towards the ground before landing with lightly, then using a burst of wind to dry both of them off. "Come on, Luna. Let's go, I need newer clothes." he said, heading off in the direction of the castle.

"Wai- wait! Harry you need your scores!" Bagman called after them, only for wind to slammed into him sending himself into the lake's freezing cold water.

* * *

Hogsmeade was a wonderful time for Harry to unwind and just hang out with his semi-adopted little sister as the duo just walked around; the fourteen-year-old having never really bothered other than the two times last year to sneak out to the town, was enjoying the downtime until the Third Task. "So looking forward to the end of the school year, Luna?" he asked, the girl trailing beside him through the starting spring weather.

"Yup! Me and Daddy will be going to hunt for fire sprites this summer." Luna chirped happily, skipping next to him and humming happily. "Oooh! Look its Mister Lupin!"

Harry frowned and looked forward to see the familiar form of his former shabby-dressed Defense professor walking down the road of Hogsmeade, another familiar face in the form of a large shaggy black dog walking beside the werewolf. Green eyes met amber colored eyes and shifted down towards the black eyes of the dog's, who barked at the sight of Harry.

"Luna why don't you head to the Three Broomsticks and I'll meet you there." he suggested, gaining a nod from the girl who headed off towards the pub. The Wind user jerked his head, for Lupin and the dog to follow, and headed off to the outskirts of the town where he moved into the forest before dropping onto a fallen log just as the two forms appeared. "Hello Lupin, Black."

The large dog shifted into the form of Sirius Black, innocent convict and Harry's godfather. The once ragged dressed man was now lightly clean shaven and wearing robes that didn't look like a horde of lions had attacked it in hopes of devouring the nice, supple meat hidden in them.

"Hello Harry." the Animagus greeted happily, although a bit wary at the look in his godson's eyes a look he had seen enough on Lily during her pregnancy. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" repeated Harry, a strange look in his eyes. "I AM SOMEHOW INVOLVED IN THIS FUCKING TOURNAMENT, MY FORMER FRIENDS HAVING DESERTED ME, I HAVE JUST BEEN THROUGH TWO OF THE MOST ASSININE TASKS AND APPARENTLY THIS IS SOME FUCKING PLOT TO GET ME KILLED! AND YOU TWO HAVEN'T ANSWER NOR HELPED ME AT ALL! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME HOW... I... AM... DOING?!"

The two friends winced at his roaring, quite glad that they had the foresight to at least set up privacy wards from being hearing. "We tried!" Remus cut in, seeing Harry draw in air for more only to pause at the words. "We sent letters, Sirius even tried to Floo-talk with you, but any attempts were blocked at every angle. Letters sent just reappeared at the house unopened and Sirius was barred access to the Gryffindor Floo."

"Really?" was the terse response.

Sirius nodded with an angered look in his eyes. "It's true, but since the only person will the ability to bar access to Hogwarts at all Dumbledore so he's actually responsible." the former imprisoned innocent man.

"Dumbledore." Harry growled, throwing a hand angrily to the side causing a blade of wind to slice right through a thick tree.

Both men looked at the display over the element with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Yo- you mean th- the rumors are true!" the former werewolf professor stuttered in shock. "I- I mean we heard and read the papers but we just thought that they were blowing hot air like always."

"Yep, its true alright." Harry smirked at their expressions. "So... what now? Anything else you need to tell me?"

The trio spoke for another hour until they spilt off to their own places, the two friends going back to where they're staying and Harry to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Luna. As he entered the pub, the green eyed teen's lips set in a hard scowl at the sight of Luna being harassed by a group of Ravenclaws while the pub ignored it or listened in on it; moving closer he picked up the words.

"... No Potter to help you out this time, Loony." a girl sneered at the dreamy-eyed girl, whose gaze flickered to Harry and back. "He won't be able to help you now."

Said boy grunted loudly, taking pleasure at the freezing and slow turn of the group to see him standing with his arms crossed with a hard scowl on his lips. "Boo." was all he said, and watched the girls scramble in their desperation to escape his hard gaze. "Morons." With a sigh, he plopped onto the seat across from Luna, who watched him with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Harry." she said, getting a kind smile from the boy.

Harry looked at her. "Anything for my little sister." he said, making Luna blush and grin in happiness.

"Does that mean you'll get me a unicorn, big brother?" she said, with wide eyes making Harry choke on his laughter.

* * *

By the time the Third Task rolled around, Harry had trained immensely using the Room of Requirements extraordinary ability to turn into anything that the user wished to further enhance both his physical and Wind abilities by recreating several wind-based techniques that he had come across in animes. Now the fourteen-year-old was found standing in front of the large maze that had replaced the once flat Quidditch field. He was dressed in dark camouflage pants with a thick brown belt, a sleeveless brown shirt and brown sneakers. On his wrists were his gray wrist warmers and a cloud-like pendant hanging from a silver chain around his neck, from Luna.

The hedge was twenty-feet-high and ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

The four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with eighty-five points - Mister Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mister Cedric Diggory!" More applause. "In third place - Mister Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in fourth place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So… on my whistle, Harry!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry moved forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment he entered the maze. Harry let the wind guide him in the direction of the middle of the maze, ignoring the faint sound of the whistle being blown, he traveled only to come to a halt at the sight of a massive Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Of course, Hagrid would be supplying dangerous creatures." he mumbled to himself, and had to back-flip out of the range of a spurt of fire. "Fuck, and I don't think that I'll be able to fly at all." Harry ducked underneath a stinger stab and coated his hand in wind before pushing hard off the ground slicing his wind-covered hand through the creature's neck killing it.

Grunting as the Skrewt's body fell to the grass neck bleeding, he quickly moved away and in the direction the wind showed him; as he traveled the Fourth Champion couldn't help but notice that besides the Skrewt he hadn't run into anything else. It wasn't until he heard a scream up ahead that Harry began to run, having been walking as he didn't really care about winning, and just turned a corner to see Cedric on the in obvious pain as Krum stood over him pointing his wand at the Hufflepuff.

"Hey!" he shouted, making Krum look at him only to see glazed over eyes but Harry didn't stop to think as he fired a blast of wind at the foreigner knocking him backwards head over-heels. "Are you all right?" Harry said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah." panted Cedric. "Yeah… I don't believe it… he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me…"

Cedric got up, still shaking, before he and Harry looked down at Krum. "Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.

"No," said Harry. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone will come and collect him… otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a Skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.

Harry and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them. Then Cedric said, "Well… I suppose we'd better go on…"

"Yep, see ya!" with that Harry vanished in a shimmer of the wind camouflaging him from view. He dashed around a turn and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of was going to get there first. Cedric was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Harry knew he would never catch up, Cedric was much taller, had much longer legs; then Harry saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it.

"Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric. "Fuck!" the Boy Who Lived shouted, breathing in sharply. **"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"* **A large condensed ball of air was fired from his mouth slamming into the spider's body cracking it's exoskeleton, and exposing some of its soft flesh.

"_Stupefy!_" shouted Cedric, firing the Stunning Spell into the arachnid's exposed flesh making it keel over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs. "You okay, Harry?"

Harry breathed heavily and nodded. "Ye- yeah." he panted. "That takes a lot of concentration usually and I fired it off quickly, kind of used up a good portion of energy as well." He looked up to see Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him. "Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."

But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was starting to regain his breath. Cedric took a deep breath.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"Yeah and I didn't even want to be in this stupid thing."

Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head. "No." he said.

"Stop being noble." said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

"Both of us." Harry said. "We'll both take the freaking thing, Hogwarts will get a victory and I'll be done with this damn thing."

"What?" Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. "You... you sure?"

"Yup." said Harry, finally regaining his breath. "Yeah… We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin. "You're on." he said. "Come here."

Together the duo walked until they had reached the cup, both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles. "On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -"

He and Cedric both grasped a handle. Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side.

"Fucking hell!"

* * *

**Author Note: **Here's the 5th chapter! Yes I used two techniques from Naruto and no I don't care if I get complained about it for the sole reason that in the summary it says slight crossover for techniques. I used some of the book as well, changing it somewhat to suit my needs but not by much.

Now I have ideas for a spin-off from this story the poll will be placed on my profile.

R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

* * *

Harry and Cedric grunted as their feet slammed into hard ground, stumbling as they regained their bearings, before looking around in hopes of finding at least some familiar markings or people only to fail at their hopes. The Triwizard Cup falling from their combined grasps. "Where are we?" asked the black haired Wind user, looking around feeling the wind shift dangerously around him.

The seventh year shook his head in confusion, standing up to his feet, as he looked around as well. had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

Harry looked at the older teenager with a deadpan expression. "Dude, I haven't even talk to people, beside Luna, without some type of threatening or insulting. What in the hell makes you think they'd tell me anything?" he said, making Cedric sweat drop at the truth in that statement. "Think is suppose to be part of the task?"

"I don't know." said Cedric, as he sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, reckon?"

Harry nodded, pulling out his wand feeling strange with it as he hadn't used it outside of his lessons for anything, he could feel the wind begin to shift anxiously as if waiting for something to happen and then a large amount of killing intention filled the air making the black haired teenager tense at the familiarity of it. "Get to the cup." he muttered, drawing the Hufflepuff's attention to him.

"What?"

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes but a bundle of robes didn't make him get the urge to violently send air blades through it.

Cedric shot him a quizzical look, seeing his gritted teeth and darken green eyes. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another. Then Harry heard a high, cold voice say. "Kill the spare."

Eyes widening, Harry using his wand casting a summoning charm on the cup behind the Hufflepuff slammed said object into the older boy's back just as a second voice screeched. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Cedric vanished just in time, making the cold voice scream in rage.

"Get him!"

The short figure slashed his wand at Harry, a jet of red light flying at him, who still focused on making sure that Cedric was gone fell unconscious from the spell. When Harry reawaken, it was to find himself bound to a marble statue with tight cords that tied him from his neck to his ankles; he could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood of the figure in front of him. Growling as he pulled at his bonds, the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing and Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, the man who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort when Harry was just a year old.

"You!" the Hogwarts student shouted in rage, trying to pull more at the cords only to fail as the bonds were nice and tight on his body, and then Wormtail stuffed a black rag into his mouth silencing his curses.

As Wormtail scurried off into the black night, Harry tried to look around seeing the black bundle of robes laying at the foot of a grave and stirring fretfully. He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied.

Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry's range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water –

Harry could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready Master."

"Now…" said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth, from the disgusting appearance of the thing.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

_'Drown, you ugly piece of shit!'_ thought Harry, knowing what the thing was as only one person could terrify Wormtail this much besides his godfather. _'Fucking drown, Voldemort!'_

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night. _"__Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Harry watched, his eyes narrowed, as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. _"__Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master." _He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened, and saw as the pathetic excuse of a man sliced off his own hand and saw it fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then the hand being floated over the cauldron then dropped with a sickening splash, as it was dropped into the cauldron.

Harry couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids... Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

_"__B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." _Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly and the lack of circulation was inhibiting his attempts at using his wind abilities. Squinting down, struggling at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

_'FUCKING HELL! I'LL SKIN YOUR RAT ASS ALIVE!'_ roared Harry mentally, his green eyes darkening immensely to an almost blackish color, making the man shake as if knowing what he thought.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened.

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or anything but vapor hanging in the air. Then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me." said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one handed over his master's head. The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils, Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand.

He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them. "My Lord…" he choked, "my Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master… thank you, Master…" He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… please…"

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark.

Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping. "It is back." he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…" He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

Harry watched with glaring eyes the short man howled in agony, his legs shaking uncontrollably, before the pale man pulled his finger away from the mark now jet-black. A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face. "You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…" Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass, Harry watched with now black eyes as the wind started to shift and blow ominously as if feeling its user's agitation.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father… He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…" Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly. "Why, I am growing quite sentimental… But look, Harry! My true family returns…" The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward… slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them.

Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master… Master" he murmured.

Harry rolled his eyes again, now content to blocking out as the various Death Eaters prostrated themselves to the snake-like man and set about wiggling his arms as best as can be to grip the hidden knife at the base of his spinal cord pulling it free before setting work to sawing the cords; he paused as a loud scream pierced the air making him look up to see a Death Eater on the ground twitching around violently, before shaking his head and going back to working himself free.

Feeling his bonds start to give way and loosen just enough for circulation to be possible, the teenager added wind to his knife and sliced straight through the rest of the cords but kept his hands behind him holding the cords as if he was still bound to the statue. The sound of rustling in front of him, made Harry look up to see Voldemort pointing his wand at the teenager before uttering the Torture Curse; Harry bit down on his lip trying not to scream in agony as he was tortured beyond his natural pain limits.

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me." said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini." he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching. "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

As Wormtail approached, Harry took his chance pushing aside his pain and let the cords fall to the ground as he lunged tackling the Animagus and violently plunging his knife into the man's thigh to drop him to the ground. "*Huff... huff*" panting the Wind user looked up with cold green eyes taking in the stunned red eyes at his ruthlessness and the silent Death Eaters. "What's the matter? Surprised Tom?"

The shocked gave way to rage at the sound of his birth name, Voldemort screamed as he slashed his wand sending another jet of light towards Harry who had just enough time to generate his **Wind Wall** making the spell slam into it causing a shockwave to resonate through the graveyard. Then using his knife, he sent out several **Air Blades** cutting the surrounding area and giving him enough time to activate a technique that Luna had been helping him create.

"Come here, you rat." he snarled, grabbing Wormtail he activated **Mist Body** and vanishing from the graveyard with his hostage.

* * *

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Techniques that Harry has are posted on _Story Profiles, _if you're curious.


End file.
